Un deseo
by Suu Tao
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se te ha cumplido un deseo? Tal vez eso es lo que los jovenes REN Y HORO deseaban conocer.


Un deseo

"Abrí los ojos, realmente nada era un sueño, él seguía aquí. Me hacía feliz saber que estaba conmigo; no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a esta persona y su forma de ser, pensaba que era solo un tonto, algo que mi orgullo no podía soportar, pero se metió en mi pensamiento y corazón……."

_Eso pensaba un joven de cabello violeta y ojos color ámbar. Aquel chico realmente no entendía como había sucedido aquello y como había entrado y ganado su corazón…tal vez fue aquella ocasión… ¿o no?..._

-Ya es algo tarde, seguro todos me verán raro-eso pensaba aquel violáceo-si ya me lo imagino viéndome raro en especial él.

_Realmente no era muy tarde, pero él era así._

-Vaya pensé que no llegaba, espero que no me digan nada, hoy no quiero estar peleando-en realidad era muy común que se la pasara discutiendo por cualquier cosa.

-Mmmm llegas tarde-le dijo un joven de unos penetrantes ojos negros-bueno no importa que son 10 minutos a todos nos pasa-sonrió el peliazul

-No es para tanto o si

-Realmente no, pero hoy es un gran día, es tu cumpleaños lo olvidaste o que-le dijo muy alegremente Yoh

-Bah, no es para tanto, solo es un cumpleaños más-respondió con una mirada vacía

_Algo extraño pasaba en el corazón del joven chino, hacía meses atrás él y Horo, habían estado viviendo situaciones extrañas; en el joven de ojos dorados algo comenzó a cambiar, ese algo que en ocasiones roban el sueño o nos duermen por completo; él no se imaginaba como había comenzado a surgir ese sentimiento, tal vez fuel en aquel momento._

-Esto pesa mucho, no se como a esta Anna se le ocurre comprar tanto-iba diciendo el peliazul, pero no se dio cuenta que al entrar a la casa, había alguien delante de él

-¡Deberías tener cuidado!-le grito la persona que se encontraba tirada-¡Realmente eres un tonto!

-Perdón-solo alcanzo a balbucear el pobre Horo-discúlpame Ren no me di cuenta-decía mientras se levantaba e intentaba disculparse

-Perdón, ja, solo eso puedes decir, por Dios-salio furioso el chino

-"Vaya, realmente es raro…por eso…"-se decía a si mismo el muchacho de mirada risueña

_En el camino de regreso el chico frío y serio, iba maldiciendo al peliazul por su torpeza de hace un momento, pero desde aquella posición(N/A: no piensen mal porfa) pudo ver unos hermosos ojos negros y unos cuantos cabellos azules en su rostro que lo hacía ver muy guapo; mientras tanto ese joven pensaba como iba a decirlo y hacerlo ya que tenía miedo de ser rechazado de la manera más cruel, haciéndole imposible tan siquiera formular aquella frase, tan pequeña pero lo bastante grande para decir lo que su corazón sentía. Eso solo era el comienzo de una serie de coincidencias entre ambos._

-Espero encontrar todo lo que necesito, espero que esta vez no tire a nadie-se comentaba para si el chico alegre, evocando en su mente a un muy molesto Ren

-Vaya perdiendo el tiempo como siempre

_Al oír esa voz el ainu se sorprendió_

-Ya no estas enojado verdad-le dijo muy sonriente

-No mucho, pero que bien pierdes el tiempo, que otro encargo de Anna

-No, no es eso, es que voy a cocinar esta noche, estas invitado a cenar

-Mmm…lo pensaré, no vaya a terminar envenenado

-Jajaja-soltó una carcajada-no como crees, ya veras que si cocino bien. Si como demasiado, debo saber cocinar no lo crees-dijo sonriendo mientras se iba alejando.

-Bah esta loco, seguro terminaré envenenado

_Realmente se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que Horo cocinaba muy bien._

-Al menos no termine envenenado

-Ah pero que cosas dices, realmente se cocinar o ¿qué creías?

-Pues que eras un flojo

_Esa respuesta hizo sentir mal al joven de mirada alegre._

-No te sientas mal Horo ya sabes como es Ren-dijo Yoh para reconfortarlo

-Si verdad

_Como era costumbre Yoh se retiro a dormir junto con Anna, dejando a solas a los dos chicos._

-Anda dime¿cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?-pregunto Horo

-Muy bien y porque tan interesado-contesto de manera fría y maliciosa

-No yo solo preguntaba-dijo regalándole una sonrisa

_Esa pequeña sonrisa hizo que se sonrojara el chino, tratándolo de ocultar._

-Es extraño verte sonrojado-dijo Horo, acercándose al rostro de Ren

-Yo sonrojado, son tonterías-contesto mirando directamente los ojos de la persona que se encontraba en frente

-No son tonterías…realmente estas sonrojado-aunque el peliazul había bebido, no era efecto del alcohol ver al violáceo sonrojado

-Ya te dije que lo son-aquella forma de acercarse del ainu, lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Yo no me equivoco…

_Fue muy repentino lo que Horo hizo en aquel momento; sin temor alguno se acerco Ren y deposito un beso en sus labios, uno pequeño pero impregnado de aquella pasión y de ese sentimiento. Antes de que Ren pudiese reclamarle Horo cayó dormido._

-¿Qué fue eso?-se preguntaba el chico orgulloso-¿cómo sucedió?-decía mientras que con la punta de los dedos tocaba sus labios recordando ese beso

_Paso muy poco tiempo para que Horo empezara a estar en sus pensamientos, no podía olvidar la intensidad con que lo había besado, era imposible que ese tonto comenzara a estar en su pensamiento. Debido a que se alejaron un tiempo los amigos, Yoh decidió reunirlos._

-Es bueno verte de nuevo

-Pero no es para que te emociones Yoh-respondió de manera habitual-Están todos-agrego mientras que con la mirada buscaba a Horo, pareciese que no se acordaba de nada.

_Solo le quedaba hacer una cosa_

-Puedo hablar contigo a solas-le dijo de manera seria y fría

-Si- ya estando solos, pregunto el peliazul-¿pasa algo?

-Solo quería saber si te acordabas de lo que paso la otra noche-él no se andaba con rodeos

-¿Qué hice algo?-esta respuesta molesto un poco al chino, se acordaba o fingía

-Ya veo-dijo y dio media vuelta con la intención de regresar a la reunión, pero algo lo detuvo, era Horo el que lo detenía

-Realmente quieres saber si me acuerdo-le decía mientras que lo tenía abrazado y le hablaba de una manera suave, teniendo en sus manos la oportunidad para confesar lo que sentía…eso que lo quemaba, pero algo interrumpió………aquellas pisadas hizo de que una manera brusca alejara al violáceo.

-Vamos entren, ya es hora de cenar-esa interrupción hizo que el joven Ren se quedara confundido y consternado

-¡Diablos!-gritaba Horo dentro de su cabeza-porque…porque…no se lo dije-se decía y lamentaba por no haberle dicho.

_Mientras tanto…_

-Realmente si se acordaba…diablos que me pasa, porque me hace sentir así, tan libre con una mirada suya…porque… esto que siento será….-mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto Ren se confundía más

_El pasar de los días era para ambos exasperantes, no poderse ver. Horo intentando decir aquello y Ren tratando aclarar sus ideas. Con el paso de los días y sin llegarse a ver, él se animo a llamarlo e invitarlo a comer para así por fin aclarar eso que sentía._

-Gracias por la invitación, he de admitir que es muy extraño que tú hagas este tipo de cosas, me sorprendes-expreso con un intenso color rojo en su rostro

-No fue nada, pero aún no has contestado mi pregunta Horukeo

-Ya entiendo la invitación fue por eso- en el fondo se sintió desilusionado-Ah fue por eso-murmuro

-Dime, recuerdas si o no

-No te lo voy a decir aquí, primero hay que terminar de comer-dicho esto Ren se disgusto más

-Esta bien

_Al salir el lugar donde habían comido, Horo lo llevo a un lugar más tranquilo_

-Vamos contesta, realmente me estoy hartando de no saber tu respuesta

-Si, si me acuerdo que haya caído dormido fue efecto del alcohol-dijo muy calmado, mientras caminaba hacia Ren de una manera muy seductora

-Y ahora dime porque lo hiciste

-Porque yo…yo…-se acercaba más a él, pero esa frase no salía, se atoraba en sus labios

-¡Dime…Horo…-ya no termino de gritarle porque unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos, era Horo quien había sacado unas fuerzas tremendas para besarlo, pero esa sombra de ser rechazado lo obligo a salir corriendo-Horo…-solo alcanzo pronunciar

_Faltaba muy poco para que anocheciera y Horo se encontraba en su habitación, lamentándose por no saber como expresar ese sentimiento tan fuerte, por otro lado Ren se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su sala tratando de comprender a su corazón, él se había ganado un lugar en su pensamiento y …_

-¡Rayos, fui un tonto por no decirle¡Porque no puedo!-gritaba el peliazul-porque no puedo…-dijo en voz baja, sintiendo correr por sus mejillas algo húmedo-porque…

_Había ocasiones en que Horo no sabía como decir como eso que tanto anhelaba, no comprendía de donde había sacado las agallas para atreverse a besarlo, tal vez solo era por inercia o por ese sentimiento que lo ahogaba y que lo estaba matando lentamente por no decirlo._

_Era un día agradable como otros, ese joven se encontraba ahí solo y callado como de costumbre, sus pensamientos traían un nombre acompañado de varias imágenes, que lo hacían sonrojarse y darse cuenta de…_

-No se como lo has hecho-decía mirando al cielo un muchacho de ojos ámbar

_Aunque fuera inevitable Ren y Horo se encontraron, por o muy poco tiempo algo en ambos había cambiado_

-Es un milagro verte-decía el ainu

-Yo diría lo mismo de ti-contesto fríamente

-Ren…podría hablar contigo, claro si tienes tiempo-dijo de manera nerviosa

-…-al principio se quedo callado-si

-Me parece bien que hayas aceptado¿se podría mañana, claro si no esta ocupado

-Ya dije que si, solo dime el ligar y hora

_Después de ponerse de acuerdo, el joven peliazul se sentía un poco feliz ya que por fin se animaría, sin importar si era rechazado o no. Así llego el día y hora señalada._

-Vaya llegaste tarde, no me sorprende-dijo un serio violáceo

-Bueno tú siempre llegas temprano-sonrió

-Y de ¿Qué quieres hablar?-pregunto

-De lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. No se como empezar o como explicártelo y tampoco sabría decir como nació esto por ti, solo se que…-aún no podía sacar eso que lo mataba

-¡Que! Vamos dilo, no vine a perder el tiempo-dijo un malhumorado Ren. En el fondo el deseaba que dijera esa frase

-Yo…te…amo-por fin había dicho lo que tanto quería expresar-yo te amo, no se como nació este sentimiento, pero fue creciendo tan rápido que ya no pude aguantar, así que es mejor que te lo dijera

_El originario de China, no supo como responder, solo se quedo en silencio; como si su cuerpo estuviera ahí pero su mente no; después de aquella confesión él no tenía algo que decir algo que responder, el peliazul tomo aquella actitud como un sentimiento de rechazo, eso que hacía que no se animara e intentara en otras ocasiones, ante aquella situación algo embarazosa prefirió retirarse con un dolor en su pecho y dejando ver algo cristalino correr por su rostro._

-Horo…-fue lo único alcanzo a murmurar, pero que no logro escuhar

_Pasaban los días y el cumpleaños de Ren se aproximaba, así que Yoh decidió festejarlo, aunque pareciese muy poco tiempo después de aquella confesión, había pasado un largo y eterno mes, sin que ellos se vieran o intentaran hablar del tema, Ren solo tenía algo en mente, solo eso es lo que tenía en mente…Y así llego el día._

-Bah, no es para tanto, solo es un cumpleaños más-respondió con una mirada fría

-Bueno eso no importa, lo mejor es que llegaste-le dijo Yoh

_Durante el transcurso de la fiesta, Horo seguía como si nada, como si lo que hubiera dicho ya no estaba en su pensamiento._

-Bueno Ren, pide algo es tu cumpleaños-le decían todos

-"Deseo que…"

-Muy bien, pero recuerda no debes decir lo que has deseado o no se cumplirá- le dijo Yoh

_Al término de la fiesta solo estaban ello 2 solos_

-Horo quiero hablara contigo

Estaba algo nervioso pero se decido a hablar, se notaba su nerviosismo en esos ojos ámbar.

-Horo, deseo decirte algo, ese algo que debí decirte antes...-algo lo interrumpió

-Si es para decirme que no me amas, no es necesario que me lo digas, lo comprendí cuando te quedaste callado-aunque tratará de ocultar su rostro se notaban sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Sabes cual fue mi deseo-le dijo al oído al peliazul de manera suave

-¿Qué no te entiendo?-le respondió

-Mi deseo fue…

_Los ojos del peliazul se abrieron más de lo normal, haciendo que abrazara al joven que se encontraba en frente de él y con una sonrisa por parte de los dos, se unieron en un suave y cálido beso que al mismo tiempo era un beso lleno de amor y de una pequeña dosis de sensualidad._

-Vamos- susurro el peliazul

_Aquel "vamos" solo demostró que ambos listos para dar todo de si i entregarse al máximo…_

"Vaya realmente no es un sueño, realmente él sigue aquí conmigo. Gracias a un deseo estoy con él, pero no es solo un deseo, es lo que quiero"


End file.
